


Пять баксов

by EliLynch



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Однажды Вито приходит на могилу Джо и украдкой, оглядываясь словно вор, оставляет на серой мраморной плите несколько скомканных однодолларовых купюр".





	

"Помнишь, ты мне пять баксов должен?"   
Можно молчать или кричать о том, что пять баксов - мелочь, и они точно не понадобятся на том свете, затыкать уши, искать забвения в наркотиках, пить кофе ночами напролет, вцепляться в чьи-то плечи и крепче прижимать к себе женщину, спящую рядом, но эти попытки бегства не выходят за пределы клетки, бег в колесе не думает прекращаться.   
Однажды Вито приходит на могилу Джо и украдкой, оглядываясь словно вор, оставляет на серой мраморной плите несколько скомканных однодолларовых купюр. Это помогло бы - живи он в фильме ужасов с типичным неупокоенным призраком. Психоз Вито плевать хотел на его деньги.   
— Так долги не оплачивают, дружище, — цокает языком призрачный Джо, возникая в очередном ночном кошмаре, и поправляет на затылке стильную шляпу.   
Должно быть, в загробном мире головные уборы можно выбирать любые, когда-то Джо мечтал именно о такой.   
— Но зачем тебе деньги? — вяло огрызается Вито, чувствуя вину каждой клеточкой кожи.   
— А вот это уже не твое дело. Закажу себе призрачного дешевого виски да выпью за упокой кое-чьей души. Хреновый из тебя вышел друг, Вито, — проникновенным голосом добавляет Джо. Он не осуждает, так, констатирует факт.   
Вито просыпается от того, что грызет подушку. Чувство вины просыпается вместе с ним. 

"Он умер быстро?" - хочет спросить варящийся в котле собственной боли Скалетти.   
— Ну, знаешь, смотря по каким критериям судить. — с готовностью откликается Джо и демонстрирует пару дырок в костюме, в области сердца. Вито догадывается, что если бы Джо снял свою напыщенную шляпу, то представил бы взгляду единственного зрителя дырку во лбу. Ровную такую, круглую, прямо как от вырванного единорожьего рога. Люди Лео не были новичками и без контрольного выстрела обойтись не могли.   
— Сначала я очень удивился, - меланхолично рассказывает Джо. Джо, психозу Вито по имени Джо, совсем не больно вспоминать последний эпизод собственной биографии. — Эти парни, они же типа были твоими знакомыми. Договор ты с ними заключал, честь по чести. Вот я и расслабился слишком, представлял, как буду похваляться подвигами перед девчонками в борделе. А потом поворот не туда, молчание в ответ на вопросы, а спустя несколько минут тебя уже выводят под руки из машины... — Джо делает паузу, выдает свою короннную усмешку "внимание, скоро будет удачная шутка". — Я еще подумать успел, выводят потому, что машина дорогая, кому хочется кровь с сидения оттирать и стекло лишний раз менять. Про остальное сам догадаешься, не маленький. Только ты не об это ведь хочешь спросить.   
— Не об этом. — глухо подтверждает Вито.   
— О чем?   
Вито выдавливает по одному слову в пятнадцать секунд, но Джо спешить некуда и он ждет терпеливо.   
— Успел ли ты понять, что я стал предателем?   
— Конечно, - снисходительно отвечает Джо.   
Вито просыпается от собственного вопля. "У меня не было выбора!"

Вито считал, что "своих" людей не бросают. Считал не тогда, когда нужно, раньше, чем это действительно было нужно. Все его серьезные неприятности начинались со спасения чужих жизней. Возможно, стоило чаще бывать в церкви, лучше запомнить историю о том, кто тоже слишком много думал о других. Круги неприятностей от добрых дел расходились быстрее, чем круги по воде. Но одно было ясно абсолютно точно. Не спаси он Лео, они с Джо погибли бы вместе, как положено друзьям детства. Забавно, что глупая смерть иногда является и благородным поступком. 

Для продвижения по карьерной лестнице, как оказалось, было нужно всего одно умение. Умение вовремя молчать. Отвернуться, не заметить, пройти мимо. "Бойся равнодушных, ведь это с их молчаливого согласия существуют на земле предательства и убийства".   
Лео был доволен благоразумием своего юного знакомого, щедро платил тому за услуги и собирался со временем сделать Вито фигурой поважнее, чем мальчик принеси-подай-убей. Лео считал,что происшествия вроде того, что случилось с парнем на Дж., как-его-там, благотворно влияют на характер протеже. Чем раньше избавляешься от старых связей, от якобы друзей и прочих рыб-прилипал, тем проще в будущем. Да, в данном случае избавление прошло без обезболивающего, но такова жизнь. В конечном итоге случившееся пошло Вито на пользу.   
Однажды вечером, после бокала хорошего вина, Лео пересказывает эту теорию самому Вито, заворачивая суть в обертку из громких фраз и приторно-замечательных перспектив.   
Вито использует свой главный талант - молчание, но призрачный Джо-психоз, похоже, решивший, что территория снов слишком мала для него, возникает за спинкой кресла Лео и высказывает все, что думает о "старом хрыче" и его "дермовых байках".   
— Вито, это же он меня убил! Не марионетки с пистолетами, а он. Неужели тебе не хочется вцепиться в эту костлявую шею?   
Вито хочется, поэтому он молчит еще усерднее, жалея о невозможности шикнуть на разошедшуюся галлюцинацию, не вызвав при этом подозрений насчет своего психического здоровья.   
Лео говорит о делах, Джо предлагает вонзить старику десертную ложечку в глаз.   
Лео вспоминает поучительный случай из прошлого, Джо вспоминает и громко перечисляет вслух виды средневековых пыток.   
Лео дотрагивается до плеча Вито на прощание, Джо делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит.   
Вито молчит и терпит, не считая нужным объяснять очевидное. Иногда, чтобы нанести точный удар, нужно взобраться повыше. После будут и пытки и вилки в глазах, а труп "наставника" Вито собирается облить бензином и сжечь (хорошо бы в центре города, как пример реального правосудия). Он знает, что это, а не банкноты на могиле, настоящий способ заплатить по предьявленному счету. Но сейчас слишком рано. Может, в данных обстоятельствах, говорить правду должно быть стыдно, но... Вито хочет жить. Пусть и без Джо. Жить, добиться успеха, купить новый дом с бассейном и где-то там, в светлом будущем, жениться на красивой девушке. Месть и женитьба в долгосрочном плане располагаются примерно друг за другом.   
Боится Вито только одного.   
Что старик не доживет до мучительной гибели, возьмет и заснет вечным сном в уютной постели. Страх придает сил и заставляет спешить. Вито искренне и отчаянно верит в то, что успеет. Ради дружбы.


End file.
